This application relates generally to distribution of location information in Internet Protocol (IP) networks and, more particularly, to distribution of location information in IP networks by intelligent endpoints.
With the location information, such as an IP address and/or name of a user, a client (or computer) may communicate with another client in the IP network. Such communication includes data, voice, and multi-media applications.
A conventional method for distributing location information in an IP network has been disclosed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standards group with their Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). FIG. 1 depicts an IP network 10 that utilizes the SIP. The network 10 includes a SIP Proxy/Redirect Server 12 that receives and transmits messages between the SIP client""s 14 (for example, the caller) and 16 (for example, the callee). The caller 14 and the callee 16 are identified by their respective SIP addresses which are similar to an email address such as caller@host.com. In addition to the caller""s 14 name, the caller""s 14 telephone number could also be sent as callersnumber@ghost.com. The domain name (xe2x80x9chostxe2x80x9d) can be a domain name or a numeric network address.
Before making a call, both the caller 14 and the callee 16 must Register 18 with the server 12. After registering and receiving an Acknowledge (not shown), the caller 14 can make a SIP call. To do so, the caller (SIP client) 14 sends an Invite 20 to the callee 16 via the server 12. The Invite 20 asks the callee 16 to join in a communication session, such as a Voice over IP (VoIP) call, with the caller 14. The Invite 20 usually contains a session description that contains enough information for the callee 16 to join the communication. For multicast sessions, the session description numbers the types of media and formats that are permitted in the communication session. For unicast sessions, the session description numbers the types of media and formats that the caller 14 is willing to use and to what location the information should be sent. If the callee 16 agrees to join the communication, the caller 14 is alerted by receiving, from the callee 16, a similar description of the types of media and formats (in the case of a unicast transmission) that the callee 16 is willing to use. The caller 14 then confirms to the callee 16, via an Acknowledge (or Ack) message 22, that it 14 has received the callee""s 16 confirmation. If the callee 16 wishes to end the communication, a Bye message (not shown) is sent to the caller 14.
There are certain limitations associated with this conventional method of distributing location information. For example, the caller 14 does not know if the callee 16 is available for the communication session. As such, network 10 time and capacity are constrained as messages are sent via the server 12 to initiate contact with a callee that may not be available. Further, the IP address of the callee 16 is not initially known by the caller 14 and thus degrades the network""s 10 efficiency because of the messaging required to initiate a communication session. Additionally, the potential callers and callees do not receive an automatic update when a new client is available or unavailable for contact. Also, ownership, capacity, and privacy issues exist. The ownership issue deals with the responsibility for ensuring that the server 12 is functioning properly. If the server 12 goes xe2x80x9cdown,xe2x80x9d the users may not know the reason for the downed server or who to contact to get an update. The capacity issue deals with the fact that existing servers are free and thus often overloaded making communication difficult. The privacy issue deals with the fact that all users may xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d all other registered users and that the owner (or operator) of the server 12 can track users calls because they are being transported via the server 12.
In order to make an IP based call, the IP address of the called party must be known or determined before the call can be made. Today, users which dial into Internet Service Providers are allocated a different IP address each time they log in. Therefore, a method and network (such as an IP network) for distribution of location information, where a user (or username) is mapped to an IP address, that reduces or eliminates these limitations and inefficiencies is desired.
In response to these and other limitations, provided herein is a unique system and method for distributing location information in IP networks by intelligent endpoints.
The system (or IP network) of the present invention comprises an intelligent endpoint operably coupled to a plurality of clients. In one embodiment, a first one of the clients registers with the intelligent endpoint that stores location information of the first client. A second one of the clients may also register with the intelligent endpoint that stores the location information of the second client. The intelligent endpoint automatically presents the location information of the first client to the second client and of the second client to the first client.
In some embodiments the first client directly communicates with the second client.
In some embodiments the location information comprises the clients IP address.
In some embodiments the location information comprises a user""s name, wherein the user is associated with one of the clients.
In some embodiments the intelligent endpoint comprises a static IP address.
In some embodiments the intelligent endpoint is associated with an area of interest.
In some embodiments the intelligent endpoint is associated with a plurality of areas of interest.
In some embodiments the intelligent endpoint registers with a second intelligent endpoint, where the second intelligent endpoint is associated with a second area of interest.
In some embodiments a plurality of clients register with a plurality of endpoints, where the registration includes each client""s (or user""s) areas of interest.
In some embodiments a private group of clients registers with the intelligent endpoint.
In some embodiments the first client de-registers with the intelligent endpoint which deletes the location information of the first client and automatically removes the location information of the first client with the second client.
These advantages, as well as others which will become apparent, are described in greater detail with respect to the drawings and the following disclosure.